


Pillow talk

by AndersAndrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childish Doflamingo, Fluff, M/M, Not too much, Pillow Talk, Sassy, Sassy Law, Tsundere Law
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law se rhabille sans se soucier des caprices de Doflamingo. Il se comporte froidement, mais il finit toujours par revenir quand même...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pillow talk  
> Fandom : One Piece  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : UST, un peu romance, un peu sass  
> Personnages : Doflamingo/Trafalgar Law  
> Nombre de mots : 590  
> Commentaires : écrit sur le brouillon d'un examen  
> Je ne suis pas le manga, mais l'anime. Cela explique pourquoi je ne connais pas encore bien les liens entre Doflamingo et Law. Ici, je me suis juste amusé avec les personnages, j'espère qu'ils vous amuseront également ^^

Tout contre sa peau, sur son épaule, Law savait qu'il souriait. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le deviner.  
Alors il le repoussa, avec un léger agacement.  
\- Arrête de me coller. J'ai chaud.  
\- J'aime ça quand tu es chaud, susurra Doflamingo en se léchant les lèvres d'un air lascif.  
Il se redressa sur un coude pour lui faire face, et en effet, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Comme souvent, lorsqu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Cela augmenta davantage l'exaspération du jeune homme.  
\- Moi non.  
Il se dégagea du drap pour quitter le lit en désordre après leurs ébats.  
Malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes, il se força à marcher jusqu'à une méridienne où avait atterri ses vêtements en vrac.  
Dans son dos, le blond fit la moue, le regardant enfiler ses habits un par un.  
\- Je préfère quand tu les enlèves...  
Law leva les yeux au ciel, sur le point de faire remarquer au mafieux qu'il se comportait comme un gosse capricieux. Il s'abstînt pourtant, se rappelant juste à temps combien ses colères pouvaient être terribles pour un ego blessé ; il n'était pas en état de combattre pour l'instant.  
Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le froissement des couvertures – ou bien il n'y pris pas garde. Le plancher craqua une fois, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Doflamingo le saisir dans ses bras immense, l'encageant comme un oiseau pris au piège.  
\- Je ne laisserais pas partir, Law, gronda-t-il, têtu.  
Le jeune pirate soupira et chercha vainement à sortir de son étreinte, s'agitant ; mais le Shichibukai le maintenait sans effort, l'empêchant de fuir à tire d'ailes.  
\- Je veux profiter encore un peu de ta visite. C'est si rare, déclara Doflamingo, un reproche caché sous le ton sirupeux.  
\- Seulement parce que quand je viens, tu tiens absolument à me garder enfermé dans ta chambre toute la journée, contre-attaqua Law en s'écartant autant que possible à mesure que l'autre homme se penchait sur lui.  
\- Si tu restais plus d'une journée, tu saurais que je peux être un hôte très accueillant.  
\- Une journée me suffit amplement, merci !  
Vaincu, le blond déclara forfait pour le moment. Il leva les mains en refulant de quelques pas, libérant l'espace personnel de Law.  
Celui-ci lui fut inexplicablement reconnaissant  
\- C'est à se demander pourquoi tu finis toujours par revenir, lança nonchalamment Doflamingo.  
Law se figea. Il tenait entre ses mains son couvre-chef à taches, et il se posa sérieusement la question : pourquoi revenait-il ?  
La réponse se trouvait quelque part dans ses souvenirs, quelques impressions fugages – la sensation du manteau de plumes contre sa peau, de cheveux dorés brillants sous le soleil.  
Dans le regard dissimulé de Doflamingo, qui ne quittait jamais ses lunettes – ce qui était plutôt ridicule, il fallait avouer.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'aime juste coucher avec toi de temps en temps, asséna le jeune pirate.  
Il n'avait pas voulu être intentionnellement cruel, mais en les prononçant, il réalisa combien ses paroles pouvaient être rudes.  
Il ne s'excusa pas. Il posa son chapeau sur sa tête et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Doflamingo retentit derrière lui, alors qu'il était sur le seuil :  
\- Dans ce cas, ne reviens pas. Ça devrait t'être facile, non ?  
Il aurait pu dire « Oui » ; cela aurait mis un terme à une relation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ne pouvait pas.  
Il sortit sans un mot.


End file.
